Prankster
by Lady Jesca
Summary: Somebody thinks they're funny...
1. Prankster

Prankster (PG-13 for mild cursing)  
  
This is a BtVS/AtS crossover I did a long time ago. The first one was in response to a challenge that a friend of mine was doing. The other two just kind of came out after that.  
  
The parameters of the challenge was:  
  
Spike's duster flying from a flagpole. Wesley confessing to a minor crime. A bag of jellybeans. Willow saying the phrase: "Not all at once! You have to inch it in!" Angel having to do a striptease.  
  
Spoilers for this fic: Up through BtVS Intervention and AtS: Dead End  
  
Enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*IDLE MINDS*~*  
  
Angel smiled. Spike was so predictable. He lay on his makeshift bed, still a little battered, his duster hanging over the back of his one chair. This was going to be a lot of fun.  
  
*~*THE PATRIOT*~*  
  
Anya woke up and smiled at the sun coming through the window. She got out of bed and began her morning ritual of getting ready for work. Part of her ritual was now the hanging of the flag.  
  
Since she started to associate herself with being an American, she thought it appropriate to have a flag. Living in an apartment meant a small flagpole needed to be attached to the side of the apartment. It didn't take too much asking before Xander put one up. Despite his usual jokes, he supported her efforts to become more human in thought and behavior.  
  
Anya looked for the flag that she took down every night and put up every morning. She frowned. She had asked Xander to take the flag down last night. Apparently he forgot. She trudged to the window and opened it and gasped. Hanging from the flagpole was Spike's duster.  
  
*~*FIT TO BE TIED*~*  
  
He burst in the Magic Box, his face a picture of rage.  
  
"Where is it?" He bellowed.  
  
Buffy looked turned around as he entered and looked startled.  
  
"Where is what?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes. He looked at them all. Everyone was a suspect.  
  
"My duster. Where is it? Hand it over now, or so help me when I get this chip out, I'll."  
  
Anya burst into laughter, cutting him off. Xander's lips twitched, wanting to smile as well. Spike's eyes narrowed and he started toward Anya.  
  
Anya pulled it out from under the table. She had it in a bag. She handed the bag over.  
  
"It was hanging from my flagpole this morning." She giggled.  
  
Spike scowled.  
  
"What the bloody hell was it doing there?" He looked around. No one had an answer for him. "Well see that it doesn't happen again!"  
  
And with that he limped back out of the shop, leaving the room giggling after him.  
  
*~*DISBELIEF*~*  
  
"So you went all the way to Sunnydale to steal Spike's jacket?" Wesley looked at him in disbelief.  
  
Angel smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah. Kind of. I mean, I was checking on Buffy and Dawn, too, but mostly just to steal his duster." Angel's face broke into what was becoming a trademarked smile. He looked at Wesley's disapproving face. "Oh come on, Wesley! Haven't you ever done something like this? A prank? Maybe broke the law?" Angel waited for the answer.  
  
Wesley opened his mouth to tell him no, when he remembered. And his face started to flush.  
  
"Well, perhaps I should get to work."  
  
Angel stood up and blocked Wesley's way out.  
  
"Come on. Spill." Angel smiled expectantly."  
  
Wesley looked around and found them to be alone. Finally, he nodded and looked down, not wanting to meet Angel's eyes.  
  
"It was nothing really, just a childhood prank."  
  
"So tell. What was this nothing?"  
  
Wesley shrugged and looked like he wasn't going to tell.  
  
"Come on Wes, don't be such a pansy ass." Angel smiled when he got the desired effect.  
  
Wesley's head shot up and he glared.  
  
"For your information, stole something."  
  
Angel smiled a little.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
Wesley looked uncomfortable for a moment and then mumbled something.  
  
"Now, I've got good hearing, but I don't think I quite heard that."  
  
"Panty hose. From a grocery store."  
  
Angel blinked a moment and then burst out laughing. Wesley frowned.  
  
"They were in this egg container and I was a curious little fellow when I was just a boy. So I took it to see what was in it."  
  
Angel lost his balance from laughing and nearly upset a table. Cordelia came in with a surprised look.  
  
"Whoa there. Lets not go getting too happy, now." She looked at Wesley. "What did you do?"  
  
Wesley face got red.  
  
"Nothing." He looked at Angel. "Stuff it!" And with that he stomped away.  
  
*~*REVENGE*~*  
  
He made his way through the halls, ignoring the questioning looks being sent his way. He knew his face still looked like shit, but this was more important.  
  
He stopped in front of the door and was poised to knock when he heard Willow.  
  
"Not all at once! You have to inch it in!"  
  
Spike's eyes widened and he backed away a moment. Maybe he'd come back later. Then he remembered that Willow was a lesbian. He became intrigued. He knocked anyway.  
  
There was a scramble inside and then the door opened.  
  
Willow's eyes widened when she opened the door to Spike.  
  
"Red, I need a favor. Can I come in?"  
  
Willow looked past him and saw he was alone. Spike took the opportunity to look past her and saw Tara, fully clothed sitting on the floor with a bunch of quilt squares around and sewing supplies laid out.  
  
"What is it Spike?"  
  
"What where you doing in there? I thought I heard." He stopped, wondering if he had actually heard what he thought he did. He started to look confused. So did Willow.  
  
"What did you hear?"  
  
"Something about inching it in?" He looked at her for confirmation.  
  
"Oh." She turned and went back to the sewing supplies and grabbed something and came back demonstrating.  
  
"When threading a needle you can't shove the string in. You have to inch it in, slowly." She threaded the needle and then looked at Spike. "Pervert. Now since I know you aren't here for sewing lessons, what do you want?"  
  
"Right. So you gonna let me in or not?"  
  
Willow stepped out and closed the door, folding her arms in front of her. Spike rolled his eyes and decided to get to the point.  
  
"You remember when I came busting into the shop looking for my duster?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes when that brought a small smile to her face.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. You were pretty upset. Which looked kind of funny with your face like it looks now. I mean, not that your face is funny looking, just that when your all, grrr and stuff, well." she noticed his not so amused look and she cleared her throat, "well, it wasn't that funny."  
  
"Damn right it wasn't. I know who did it too."  
  
Willow's eyebrows shot up in question.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Angel?" Willow looked disbelieving.  
  
"I could smell him on my jacket. He wants to play a prank, that's fine by me, but I need to one up him, you know. I need you to do that."  
  
Willow smiled a little. She always thought it was always funny when Spike acted like a real person, rather than the monster he could sometimes be. She was intrigued by the thought of vampire tricksters playing pranks on one another.  
  
"Ok." She nodded slowly. "I'm game."  
  
Spike smiled. This was going to be fun.  
  
*~*SINGING FOR YOUR SUPPER*~*  
  
Spike watched through the window. He had been waiting for two days for the package to arrive. Finally it had. He had rushed to the hotel as soon as dusk hit, hoping he hadn't missed the show.  
  
He saw Angel roaming around the lobby and come to the unopened package. Spike smiled and watched.  
  
Angel turned the package over. It rattled. It was addressed to him. He opened it and found a bag of brightly colored jellybeans and a card. He picked up the card and read it. He smiled at the gift from Willow and wonder how she knew he liked jellybeans.  
  
Angel shrugged and opened them. He reached his hand in to get a few when Cordelia came out, distracting him. Spike cursed softly from the window. Spike watched them speak for a moment, bored until Angel started reaching in the bag again. He waited in anticipation until Wesley interrupted him. Spike nearly went through the window. Knowing what was going to happen was the only thing that kept him in his hiding spot.  
  
"What do we have here?"  
  
Spike nearly jumped. He was so intent on what was going on inside he didn't hear the black man approach. He turned to face the intruder head on.  
  
"Sod off, mate. This is private property."  
  
"Yeah I was kinda thinking the same thing. Why don't we go in and see what's what." Gunn grabbed Spike and Spike pushed him off and decked him moments before he keeled over in pain, holding his head.  
  
"Spike. What are you doing here?" Angel smiled.  
  
Spike looked up at Angel and glared.  
  
"I came to warn you about sneaking around stealing peoples stuff. You know what they did to thieves back in your day, Peaches. You might lose that hand next time."  
  
Angel smiled and then went inside. Gunn glared at Spike.  
  
"Bloody hell." He followed Angel.  
  
Angel walked back over to the counter and grabbed a handful of his jellybeans and popped a few in his mouth and smiled.  
  
Cordelia looked at Spike with a look of disdain.  
  
"Before you say anything, no you can't keep him, I don't care how far he followed you home."  
  
Angel laughed. Spike scowled.  
  
"Well, hello to you too, Princess. For your information I'm here to warn Peaches to stay away from my crypt."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, or what?"  
  
Spike looked at Angel and noticed him chewing. He smiled a smug smile.  
  
"Or he might be sorry, that's all."  
  
"Men really don't get any more mature the older they get, do they?"  
  
"Hey!" It came from all three men in the room, but from Angel it came in a higher pitched, and longer, singsong way. Everyone looked at Angel. His look of shock alone was enough to make Spike laugh, but he restrained himself for now.  
  
"What did you." Angel shut up quickly as his voice came out in song.  
  
Cordelia covered her ears.  
  
"Angel, that's not funny."  
  
Spike burst out laughing.  
  
Angel glared at Spike.  
  
Gunn walked over to the radio and turned it on.  
  
"If you're gonna sing man, at least learn." he stopped and his jaw hung open as he turned around, the thought gone from his mind. There was Angel, to the beat of the song, delivering a striptease. From the look on his face, Gunn would guess he was as surprised as the rest of him. His body was moving of its own accord.  
  
Spike was rolling with laughter. Every time he thought he was done he'd look at Angel, stripping and laugh all the harder.  
  
Cordelia stood there, shocked. Wesley walked in and dropped the book in his hand. The whole crew was watching Angel, stripping. Spike laughed harder. Angel looked like he was going to kill someone, and quick.  
  
Gunn started to laugh and looked away when Angel got done with the shirt and went for the pants. He couldn't help it. It was damn funny.  
  
Wesley's face got red.  
  
"Angel, stop that." Angel continued. "Angel!" He didn't stop. Wesley marched over to the music and turned it off, just as Angel's pants dropped. "Angel what are you doing?"  
  
Once the music was stopped, so was Angel. He quickly grabbed his pants and pulled them up, not able to look at the flushed Cordelia in front of him. Gunn and Spike were laughing. Wesley seemed embarrassed.  
  
"Oh come on, mate," Spike laughed, "you have to admit, that was entertaining!"  
  
Angel lunged for Spike, ready to rip his throat out, but Spike quickly got out of the way.  
  
"The witch was supposed to make you sing. But that was even better! I'll have to thank her right properly when I get back." Spike smiled a huge smile.  
  
"Willow." Angel growled. He grabbed his shirt and looked at Gunn. "Stop that. It wasn't that funny."  
  
Gunn was still struggling for breath as he was laughing.  
  
Spike gave Angel a silent salute before turning and walking away.  
  
"It's alright, Peaches. Just stay away from the music for a while." Spike chuckled and turned at the door. "Oh and by the way. I win." With that Spike left.  
  
Angel stared after him, watching him leave through the window. He cracked a small smile. It was kind of funny. Spike wanted to play, huh? Well this was far from over. 


	2. Prankster the Second

Prankster The Second (G)  
  
Part two to Prankster. There was no parameters on this story. It just seemed to me that the first story needed more to it. ( Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*EASY*~*  
  
It was too easy. Easy to slip in and easy to slip out. A devious smile thrown over the shoulder, wishing to be a fly on the wall.  
  
*~*MORNING PERSON*~*  
  
Angel stumbled out of bed. His usual gracefulness failing him as he blinked open his eyes. Angel yawned and stretched, already starting toward the shower. He reflexively looked at himself in the mirror, seeing nothing, of course, and then turned the shower on.  
  
Angel let the black boxers slide down and hit the floor before he stepped under the warm spray of water. He nearly groaned as the water hit his broad chest, the warmth feeling so good to him. After a moment of standing there he grabbed his shampoo and started to wash his hair.  
  
*~*REFLECTION*~*  
  
Angel smiled as he entered the lobby and went for the coffee.  
  
"Good morning." He smiled to Cordelia who was bent over the laptop.  
  
"Good morn." she stopped. He looked at her and she was staring at him in open-mouthed astonishment.  
  
"What?" He frowned.  
  
"Oh good, you're up." Wesley said as he walked in, his face buried in a stack of papers. He looked up and opened his mouth to say something and then dropped his papers. He just held his stare.  
  
"What?!" Angel was looking from one to the other in confusion.  
  
"Angel, your hair!" Wesley exclaimed.  
  
Now Angel really was panicked.  
  
"My hair? What's wrong with my hair?" He looked from one to the other.  
  
"Angel. Did you dye your hair?" Cordelia asked tentatively. She knew what it was like when people tried something new and got laughed at, so she was really trying not to.  
  
"Of course not, why the hell would I." Then he stopped. Angel reached up and pulled a hair out of his head and looked at it. Blonde. Platinum blond. Spike. He was going to kill him.  
  
Angel growled.  
  
"Ever see a vampire turned inside out?"  
  
Cordelia and Wesley exchanged looks.  
  
*~*PAYBACKS*~*  
  
"Couldn't let it go, could you Spike? Had to egg it on, didn't you Spike? Got a little too cocky and now you are going to pay." Angel mumbled to himself as he went about his task.  
  
He had wanted to go out and just stake Spike then and there, but after the drive to Sunnydale, most of the fight had gone out of him. But he was definitely going to get him back. Sneaking around Sunnydale made him wish he had had a cool enough head to ask Cordelia to dye his hair back the right color. Now he was just going to have to make due with not being seen. He didn't think it would be too hard; he had been to Sunnydale plenty of times, unseen.  
  
He smiled as he finished and admired his handy work. He hoped it would have the desired effect.  
  
*~*RUN IN*~*  
  
Buffy was stunned. Her first reaction was shock, but her second was laughter. Not just because of his hair color, but also because of the 'deer-in-the-headlights' look he gave Buffy when he came out of Spike's crypt just as she rounded the corner.  
  
His scowl was enough to make her break out into another fit of laughter. His dark look not matching his blonde hair.  
  
"Oh Angel, I'm sorry, it's just too funny!"  
  
"I don't think its very funny at all." He grumbled begrudgingly. "I should have had Cordelia dye it."  
  
A giggle escaped from Buffy and Angel narrowed his eyes again.  
  
"So I noticed Spike's a little more beaten up than usual. Your handiwork?" That made Buffy's smile disappear.  
  
"No. Just a local nuisance I'm taking care of." For her own reasons she didn't want to bring Glory up. Last thing she needed was Angel to stick around. Especially with that hair. There would be two of them. That made her smile again.  
  
"I should have done this a long time ago."  
  
"What?" She looked confused.  
  
"Have my hair dyed. I don't think I've seen you smile this much in a long time."  
  
Her smile became less teasing and more heartfelt as she lowered her head a bit.  
  
"I should go. I'll see you around, Buffy." And with that he was gone.  
  
*~*OBLIVIOUS*~*  
  
Giles put a few more things on the shelf, and was finally done with the restocking. He looked around to make sure nothing was amiss. Buffy, Xander, and Willow were laughing hysterically about Angel as a blonde. Buffy couldn't wait to recount that story. He smiled. It was good to see the three of them laughing together.  
  
Anya and Tara were looking in some book about demons and Anya was educating Tara on how they really behaved. Dawn was doing homework, or trying to. She was being distracted at the sight of a smiling sister.  
  
Giles' smile faded when he caught sight of a shadow in the window. He walked over to the front door, and quickly pulled it open and shook his head. Spike froze, caught.  
  
"What, if I may ask, are you doing here? Didn't we make it very clear that you were to stay away?"  
  
Spike looked at Giles and regained his cool look.  
  
"Look, watcher, I don't let no one tell me where I can and can't go. I'm my own man. Do as I please." He puffed out his chest.  
  
Giles pulled his glasses off. He was about to respond to the Spike in a way that would leave no doubt that he could be as ruthless as Glory when he wanted to be, when he felt Buffy's hand on his arm.  
  
"It's alright Giles." She looked at Spike. Her look wasn't as harsh as usual. "What do you want Spike?"  
  
"Hi." He looked at Giles and then back to Buffy. "I just came to see how Little Bit was doing. I didn't want to bother no one, so I wasn't going to come in. Then your watch dog nearly bit me." He smiled a little to a glaring Giles. "You should really keep him on a leash and put up a Beware of Watcher sign." His grin made Giles tense all over and Buffy kept her hand on his arm to keep him from charging Spike.  
  
"Look, you can come in for a moment to see her, but then you should go, ok?" Spike looked instantly contrite and nodded.  
  
Buffy looked at Giles who sighed and replaced his glasses before turning and going back inside. Spike followed them in.  
  
Buffy stood to the side and let Spike pass her as he made his presence known to the room.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Vampire Raccoon." Xander snickered at his black eyes. Buffy laughed out loud. Xander smiled more, Buffy never laughed at his jokes like that.  
  
Spike glared at Xander and then looked down at Dawn, on the floor with her books. "Hey there Little Bit. How you doing?"  
  
Buffy was still laughing behind him and Spike was struggling to keep himself calm.  
  
Dawn looked around him to Buffy with an odd look on her face. That did it.  
  
Spike whirled. "It wasn't that bloody funny, Slayer." Suddenly Spike heard Dawn giggling behind him. He turned on her. "What? What is so bleeding funny?"  
  
Anya walked over and turned Spike around.  
  
"Hey!" Spike exclaimed, but didn't fight.  
  
"Your duster has been altered. Why did you do that?"  
  
"WHAT?!" He quickly took his duster off and turned it around to look at the back.  
  
Spike hadn't even looked at his duster before. He was so glad to be going out of his crypt; he had hurriedly dressed. But now he saw it. It was rhinestones, small ones, attached to his duster, making words. Spelling out: "I learned how to be bad from Angel."  
  
Spike stared at it in disbelief and heard Anya repeat the words to the rest of the group, who burst out laughing. Even Giles was snickering a bit.  
  
Spike growled. His duster. He was going to kill the bloody bastard. Spike looked around to everyone and his look only fueled the laughter. He stormed out of the Magic Box, not putting the duster back on, hearing an apology from Buffy as he went. He didn't care; he was pissed. He stomped back to his crypt, ready to kill.  
  
*~*TOO EASY*~*  
  
Cordelia laughed. "I cannot believe he did that!"  
  
"I know, Spike was so mad. I don't think I've ever seen him as mad. And really, he had taken the brunt of this joke. I mean he didn't even do anything!" Willow laughed with Cordelia.  
  
"Oh Will, you should have seen my face when Angel came in with his blonde hair! You should have seen his face when he left here! Spike is lucky he only got rhinestones!" She laughed more. "How did you do it?"  
  
Willow smiled. She loved when her spells went right, and she loved even more when people asked her how she did something.  
  
"Well, I just cast a color spell on Angel's shampoo. That way he wouldn't suspect anything. I knew because he didn't have a reflection that he'd never see it. I knew he would think Spike when he saw blonde." They laughed again. "Men are too easy!" Willow laughed again. This little prank war between the two vampires really was a load of fun. Especially when she was instigating a lot of it, and not getting any pay back.  
  
They were laughing so hard they didn't hear the click on the phone. Angel stared at the phone for a moment in quiet disbelief. Willow. It was Willow who had made him strip. It was Willow who dyed his hair. Maybe it was time the tables were turned. 


	3. Prankster the Third

Prankster the Third (G)  
  
This is part three of Prankster. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*ALL FOR ONE*~*  
  
"You have a lot of balls, mate. I should kill you where you stand. What the hell are you doing here?" Spike glared at the imposing figure in his doorway.  
  
Angel smiled.  
  
"I've come to settle something here."  
  
Spike stood and took off his duster. He had worked all night de-stitching the rhinestones that were attached. It finally looked bad again.  
  
"Ok, Peaches. Let's settle this."  
  
Angel walked in.  
  
"Not by fighting, Spike. We've been played."  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, Willow. She came to LA and pulled a small prank on me. I thought it was you, which is why I altered your duster."  
  
Spike thought for a moment.  
  
"You mean the jellybeans?"  
  
Angel shook his head no.  
  
"I'm offering you a chance to get in on her payback. You in?"  
  
Spike smiled a little. The witch was behind this. This could be interesting.  
  
"Alright, mate, I'm in." Spike paused for a moment. "What did she do to you?"  
  
Angel's smile vanished.  
  
"She colored my hair."  
  
Spike's laughter reverberated off the walls of the crypt.  
  
"What color?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes." Spike grinned. Angel's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Platinum blonde."  
  
Spiked howled with laughter. Angel growled.  
  
*~*CONFESSION*~*  
  
"I'm really surprised to see you here, Angel."  
  
He smiled as he took the offered seat on the window bench, scooting all the way over to make room for her. Willow sat beside him.  
  
"Well, I've been doing a lot of soul-searching, so to speak. I've had an epiphany."  
  
Willow looked intrigued. She watched Angel as his eyes kind of roamed around, not really focusing on anything. He looked almost nervous.  
  
"What was the epiphany?"  
  
Angel took a deep breath and then smiled at her. She smiled to see his smile. It had been a while.  
  
"Well, I was stuck. I was trying to save the world. Then I realized the world didn't want my help. But a few people within the world did. As soon as I realized I couldn't be everything for everyone, well, the weight of the world lifted off of my shoulders. I had pushed my friends away, trying to spare them, but I realized I only hurt them more. I realized that I needed people. I needed help. So I came back to Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn. I know you don't know Gunn, but he's wonderful. He really is a dedicated fighter and I don't know what we'd do without him. So I told him. I told Cordelia how much I cared about her. She thought I had hit my head." He chuckled and Willow smiled. "I actually hugged Wesley."  
  
Willow smiled a shocked smile, remembering Wesley as the uptight man he once was.  
  
"I realized that I needed to tell the people I cared about how much I cared and how much I love them." He looked at her intently. "That's why I'm here. To tell you how much I love you."  
  
Willow blinked. She looked confused for a moment and then her eyes widened. She was suddenly aware of how close he was on the bench. She stood up and started to pace.  
  
"Well, uh, I love you too, Angel, in that big-brother sorta way. I mean even though you tried to kill me, and I know that I wasn't you, but still, you, and I still care and, uh.love you like a brother and all. And I was scared. I babble when I'm scared. I guess I'm babbling now, because, I'm not sure, but I think.Angel," she stopped pacing and looked at his perfectly calm face, "did you just tell me you love me?" She waited for his explanation of how she was being silly and misunderstood. It didn't come.  
  
Instead he stood up and took a few steps to her, closing the space in between them. He was so close, she almost moved back, but her eyes caught his, and she stood her ground.  
  
"I know you probably think this is sudden. I know you haven't been thinking of me, like I think about you. But I just wanted to tell you how I feel. I had to tell you. I love you." With that, before she could react, he leaned down, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her from fleeing and brought his lips to hers.  
  
Her whole body tensed. She didn't know how to react or what to do. All she knew was a very large, very handsome man was kissing her. She thought of Tara, and she started to pull back, not responding, but he beat her to it. He pulled back and looked down at her shocked face and turned toward the door. When he reached the door he turned to her, seeing her eyes on him.  
  
"I'll be in town for a while. I'm staying here," he took a card out and placed it on a nearby table. "You can reach me there if you want to. I hope to see you." And with that he left her, staring in shock at the door.  
  
*~*PANIC*~*  
  
Willow walked into the Bronze. She scanned the place, looking for Buffy. She wasn't there.  
  
Willow's shoulders dropped a bit. She didn't know who else to talk to about this. Xander hated Angel and would likely go through the roof, as would Giles, most likely. It didn't seem right to talk to Tara and she wasn't that close to Anya. She knew Buffy wouldn't likely want to hear this, but she had to talk to someone. If only she could find Buffy.  
  
Willow was about to turn to leave when she saw a familiar person at the pool table. She shook her head. What was she thinking? But she didn't leave. She did need someone to talk to, and if she could spare Buffy, wouldn't that be a good thing?  
  
Willow slowly made her way through the troves of people on the dance floor towards the pool table. A pair of blue eyes watched her approach.  
  
"If it isn't Little Red Riding Hood." He smiled teasingly. "Quite an original approach coming to the Big Bad Wolf like this." He chuckled and hit a ball in one of the pockets.  
  
"Hi, Spike." She seemed nervous. Spike smiled a little to himself. Seems Peaches paid her a visit. He could faintly smell him on her.  
  
"So what can I do for you? Or are you here to play some pool?" He looked at her as he shot another ball. She fidgeted.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you for a moment."  
  
"What about?" He looked intrigued.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"Have you ever had someone like you and you didn't like them, I mean, in the same way?"  
  
Spike chuckled. He stood up straight and she could see the tip of his tongue peek out to lick the front of his bottom lip.  
  
"I imagine quite a few ladies have had their eye on me. Why?"  
  
Willow rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm being serious, Spike. I have someone who likes me and not only do I not feel the same, but it's a delicate situation, because, well." she stopped. "Spike you have to promise you aren't going to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Ok?"  
  
His face grew serious and he rounded the table and stood before her, leaning back against it. He nodded. His full attention on her now. She took another deep breath.  
  
"Angel kissed me and told me he loves me."  
  
"WHAT!" Willow jumped and looked around. A few people were staring. Willow looked at Spike; he looked positively enraged. He slammed his pool cue onto the table and grabbed her hand and started to walk. She followed, but it wasn't like she had much of a choice.  
  
Spike led them out the back door of the Bronze and into the cool night air of the ally, where it was quieter and more private. He let go of her hand and whirled on her as soon as they were out of the building.  
  
"He kissed you?" He looked like he was barely able to control himself.  
  
"Yes. Spike, what are you so mad about? I'm the one whose friend who is like a big brother just kissed her and confessed love to her." She watched as he paced.  
  
"I don't want you going near him again. Just who the bleeding hell does he think he is, waltzing into my town and kissing my girl!"  
  
Willow's eyes widened.  
  
"Y-your girl?" She swallowed.  
  
Spike stopped and looked at her. Then without warning he closed the distance between them and grabbed her arms, pulling her into an aggressive kiss. Willow was shocked to immobility for the second time that night. Spike pulled away after the kiss and looked down at her.  
  
"B-but I thought.you and Buffy.I mean."  
  
"No."  
  
Willow was breathing heavily and she realized that he still had her in his grasp. Willow pulled back and Spike let go, watching her intently. This couldn't be happening.  
  
"I.should go." Willow turned and started to walk down the ally way. Spike watched her.  
  
"Red."  
  
She stopped but didn't turn.  
  
"You know where to find me if you ever want to finish this."  
  
Willow swallowed and then started walking again. When she rounded the corner, Spike finally smiled. He went back into the Bronze to make a phone call.  
  
*~*LAST DRAW*~*  
  
The porch light flipped on when Willow knocked on the front door. She was shaking she was so tightly wound. Spike and Angel. Did no one read the writing on the wall anymore? Hello! Lesbian!  
  
Buffy opened the door and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Will, come on in!" Buffy moved aside and let Willow in.  
  
"I'm sorry to be bothering you, I know its late and all, but I really really needed to talk to you, tonight. I mean, not that I'm pressing, I mean if you needed to wait until.tomorrow, or even the day after that would be ok, because I know you are busy with Dawn and all, but I really needed someone to talk to, so I came here. I hope you aren't busy."  
  
Buffy nearly laughed out loud.  
  
"Will, calm down. It's ok. You know I'm always here for you. Never too busy. I'm supportive Buffy." She smiled and led Willow into the living room.  
  
Willow sat down on the couch and Buffy sat beside her, turned to face her.  
  
"Now, what's up?" Buffy gave her a small smile. Willow knew it would be all right then. Buffy would help her.  
  
"I have this problem."  
  
"I gathered that from the greeting." She smiled. "You can tell me."  
  
Willow wrung her hands in her lap.  
  
"Well, I got a visit from Angel today."  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"Really? How is he?" Willow swallowed. Well at least she took that well.  
  
"Uh, fine. But he did something."  
  
"What?" Buffy looked a little confused.  
  
"He kissed me. I'm sorry Buffy, I didn't kiss him, he just kissed me and I didn't know it was going to happen."  
  
Buffy looked shocked. Willow knew how she felt.  
  
"Did he say why?"  
  
"He says.he loves me."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know."  
  
Willow took another breath.  
  
"There's more."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened.  
  
"More?"  
  
"Well, I went to the Bronze, looking for you. I wanted to find you and talk to you, but I found Spike instead."  
  
Buffy nodded and waited.  
  
"I didn't know who to talk to, and I thought that if I could figure this out without bothering you, I mean cuz of everything that has been happening and with it being.well.Angel, that I would be doing good. So I talked to Spike."  
  
Buffy looked surprised.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He kissed me."  
  
"He what?" Buffy's eyes were wide.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"I mean, he got really mad and called me his girl and then he kissed me."  
  
Buffy whistled. Willow nodded.  
  
"So, what am I going to do? I mean I know Spike is bad and all, but I don't want to hurt him, really, and Angel, well, he's my friend. I mean, I don't even like guys.all part of being lesbian, you know." Willow smiled a little, grateful that Buffy wasn't freaking out.  
  
"Yeah, I see where that would weird you out a bit."  
  
"So."  
  
"Well, I guess I can't blame them, though."  
  
Willow looked at her friend. Buffy's eyes were locked onto hers.  
  
"I mean, you've blossomed into quite a woman. You have beautiful fiery hair and big beautiful eyes." She reached up and caressed Willow's face gently. "Soft skin." Buffy looked transfixed. Willow swallowed and leaned back a little, not sure what to do.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Hmm?" She had let her hand drop down to Willow's leg now. Willow swallowed.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I know that Angel and Spike will need to be talked to.let down easily." Willow nodded; glad she was finally getting some advice. But she was too aware of Buffy's hand on her knee. She thought about standing up, just to make this moment less uncomfortable, but Buffy suddenly leaned in toward her and all she could do was lean back to get out of the way. Suddenly Willow was lying on the couch and Buffy was hovering over her, looking down at her.  
  
"Buffy what are you doing?"  
  
Without words Buffy lowered her head and placed her soft lips onto Willow's. The kiss only lasted a moment, but Willow was left speechless. She didn't know what to do, what to say. Buffy leaned back to where she was sitting, leaving Willow where she lay. She watched Willow.  
  
Like a delayed reaction, Willow sprung from the couch. She heard male chuckling and she looked over to the hallway where Angel and Spike stood. Her face flamed at the thought that they had seen that kiss. She looked like she was going to flee.  
  
Buffy stood up, getting her attention and Willow backed up to the door.  
  
"I don't believe this. I'm going to talk to Xander. And so help me, if he confesses love, lust, or anything and especially if he or Anya kiss me, I'm going to scream!"  
  
Angel threw his head back and laughed. Spike chuckled and Buffy was laughing. Willow frowned and then stopped.  
  
"Wait a minute. What's going on? Did someone do some wonky spell?" Willow started to think of the spells she had done lately that might make people attracted to her by accident. But the others' raised laughed brought her back to the now.  
  
After a moment Angel spoke.  
  
"Funny thing happened the other day. The phone rang and I picked it up, but it wasn't for me. I was about to hang up the phone when I heard you, Willow. I was about to say hi, but then suddenly the funniest story poured out of your mouth."  
  
Willow's eyes widened.  
  
"My duster story, I reckon."  
  
"That it was. So I listened as you described the how of my new hair color." Angel's eyebrow raised and Willow blushed deeply.  
  
Buffy was giggling.  
  
Angel walked over to Willow who looked a little dazed. He tilted her head up to make her eyes meet his.  
  
"Got you."  
  
Willow stared at him for a moment and then finally broke into a smile that led to chuckling and before long she was laughing, making the others laugh with her.  
  
"You did this?" Willow was laughing.  
  
Angel nodded, smiling. "I talked Spike into seducing you and our lovely actress here," he indicated Buffy, who smiled.  
  
"I hope you aren't mad, Will. It just sounded like too much fun not to get in the middle of."  
  
Willow walked to Buffy and hugged her.  
  
"I'm not mad. But if you ever decide to give up men, I bet I could get you a date with a nice girl." Willow winked at Buffy and Buffy and the others laughed.  
  
Willow looked at the three and smiled. She hoped they'd always be friends. 


End file.
